opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jury tampering at the WaPo - a media disgrace
by user Profmarcus at [http://takeitpersonally.blogspot.com%5D And, yes, I DO take it personally ] what an f****** disgrace... at least they could be a little less obvious about it... Shame on the Washington Post, Again By Robert Parry February 19, 2007 Just days before the perjury/obstruction trial of former White House aide I. Lewis “Scooter” Libby goes to the jury, the Washington Post’s Outlook section published a bizarre front-page article by right-wing legal expert Victoria Toensing suggesting that the prosecutor and one of the chief victims in the case should be put on trial. Beyond the absurdity – and dishonesty – of Toensing’s arguments, the Post illustrated the article with fabricated “mug shots” of U.S. Attorney Patrick Fitzgerald and former Ambassador Joseph Wilson, an Iraq War critic whose undercover CIA wife, Valerie Plame, was outed by the Bush administration. In this lead opinion article for Washington’s biggest-circulation newspaper, Toensing, a deputy assistant attorney general in the Reagan administration, cites Fitzgerald, Wilson and several other targets in proposed “indictments,” each of which begins: “This Grand Jury Charges …” Given the Post’s prominence in the nation’s capital and Toensing’s former position in the Justice Department, the article has the look and feel of an attempt to influence the jury that will be judging whether Libby committed perjury and obstruction of justice. brent budowsky, posting over at larry johnson's no quarter blog, shares robert parry's perspective, in even stronger terms... Brent Budowsky: Dear Editor, Washington Post From Brent Budowsky February 18, 2007 To: Robert Kaiser, Washington Post Mr. Kaiser, I am forwarding below the note I wrote to Messrs. Graham and Hiatt about Outlook's Victoria Toensing piece today. With all due respect, I have long admired your work, but that piece today was the most egregious attempt at jury tampering that I have ever seen in this or any other town. ... As Ms. Toensing knows, the content of her piece has nothing to do with the charges at trial. This is what is known as a nullification defense, which should be offered at trial by defense counsel, under the rules of evidence, not offered by a partisan attorney writing with the imprimateur of a former Justice Department attorney, under the letterhead of Washington's paper of record. This letter is on the record and I request that you publish it. Sincerely, Brent Budowsky larry johnson doesn't think much of it either... Washington Post Enables Toensing's Delusions by Larry C Johnson Congratulations to Victoria Toensing, former Reagan Administration Justice Department official, for plumbing new depths of delusion and crazed fantasies in her latest Washington Post op-ed. Ms. Toensing's piece--Trial in Error--should have been titled, "I Am Ignorant of Basic Facts". ... The Victoria Toensings of the world seem hell bent on perpetuating the lies and living in the delusional world that it is okay to out an under cover CIA officer during a time of war. While Toensing has the right to be wrong, we ought to ask why a paper with the reputation of the Washington Post is lowering its journalistic standards, ignoring ethics, and enabling the spread of lies. I think the owner of the Washington Post has some "splaining" to do. spin is one thing... stenography is another... but jury tampering is unconscionable and illegal... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Profmarcus Category: February 19, 2007 Category: Brent Budowsky Opinions Category: Dick Cheney Opinions Category: Fred Hiatt Opinions Category: Joseph Wilson Opinions Category: Larry Johnson Opinions Category: Patrick Fitzgerald Opinions Category: Robert Kaiser Opinions Category: Robert Parry Opinions Category: Scooter Libby Opinions Category: Valerie Plame Opinions Category: Victoria Toensing Opinions Category: Washington Post Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.